Stats List
= HP: = * HP also known as Health Points, is a set of numbers that determine how long you can take damage before you die. The higher your HP is, the better. Since it lets you not die quicker. * If HP reaches 0 or less, you die, unless you have you have extra lives. * A Player's HP is determined by Sigma(Vogims's HP)*Vogim Score. = Lives: = * Lives also known as Extra Lives, like it's so simple, I don't need to explain it, but it shows how much times your HP must be brought to 0 before you die. = DEF: = * DEF also known as Defense Level, is a number that tells by how much damage will be reduced. The higher the DEF is, the better, since you'll take less damage. * If you take 25 damage, and have 20 DEF, you'll take 5 damage, only. * If you take 25 damage, and have 30 DEF, you'll take 0 damage, only. * If you take 25 damage, and have -5 DEF (negative DEF), you'll take 30 damage. = ATK = * ATK also known as Attack Level, is a number that is multiplied by another number called K and in some cases a number called S, to determine how much damage will be dealt. The Higher the ATK is, the better, since you're more likely going to deal more damage. * If you have 25 ATK, and K is equal to 1 for exemple, you'll deal 25 damage. (And of course, as seen above, it'll be reduced thanks to DEF) * If you have -25 ATK, and K is equal to 1 for exemple, you'll deal -25 damage, if the enemy has 30 DEF, you'll deal 0 damage. Special cases of DEF and ATK: * If you have -25 ATK, and K is equal to 1 for exemple, you'll deal -25 damage, if the enemy has 20 DEF, you'll heal the enemy by 5 HP! * If you have -25 ATK, and K is equal to 1 for exemple, you'll deal -25 damage, if the enemy has -5 DEF, you'll heal the enemy by 30 HP! = K: = * K also known as Coefficient of Attributs, is a small number, that determines how much damage will be dealt once it's multiplied by ATK! * It is rather complicated to be honest, so for this, read the Attribut list. * If an attribut doesn't affects another attribut (null), you put 0, if it affects it slightly, put 1, it case it's normal, proceed by putting 2, if it's greatly, then put 3 K (in case it's a 1 attribut attack on 1 attribut creature) * So a Vogim shot a Fireball on a Neutob, Fire Attributs affect normally, so it's 2! 2 is multiplied by ATK (say 30) which becomes 60 damage that is reduced by 50 DEF (Since Neutobs have 50 DEF) K (in case it's a 1 attribut attack on 2+ attribut creature) * So imagine if a Vogim shot a Natureball on an Omega Flower. * The Natureball is an attack that belongs to the Nature Attribut, the Omega Flower is a monster that belongs to the Neutral, Nature, and Dark Attributs, that's 3 Attributs. * The Nature Attribut affects Neutral, normally, nature, normally, and dark slightly. So it's 2+2+1=5 * Since, the Omega Flower is made of 3 Attributs, you divide 5 by 3! So if the Natureball deals 15 ATK, it'll be multiplied by 5/3 and so it'll deal 15*5/3=25 damage! Since Omega Flowers, have 10 DEF, it'll be 15 damage instead! K (in case it's a 2+ attribut attack on a 1 attribut creature) * So imagine using the Godginafin!Moonball on a Firob * The Moonball is made of the Light; Water; Ice; and Dark Attributs, that's 4 Attributs, the Firob is made of Fire Attribut only. * Light affects slightly, that' 1, Water affects slightly that's 1, Ice affects greatly that's 3, Dark affects normally that's 2. * They get added then divided by 4, since it's 4 attributs. 1+1+3+2= 7, 7/4= 1.75, this gets multiplied by for exemple 10 ATK, to deal 17.5 damage (it's reduced later by Firob's DEF: 10 DEF to deal 7.5 damage only) K (in case it's a 2+ attribut attack on a 2+ attribut creature) * Now let make this much more complicated! So consider a Dark Waterball on an Omega Flower (again), the Dark Fireball! The Dark Waterball is an attack taht belongs to both the Dark and Water Attributs, that's 2 Attributs, while the Omega Flower has 3 Attributs (Neutral, Nature, Dark) * The Dark Attribut, affect Neutral and Nature and Dark, normally, so it's 2+2+2=6, since it's 3 Attributs, it's 6/3=3. * The Water Attribut, affects Neutral normally, while it affects Nature and Dark slightly, so it's 2+1+1=4, since it's 3 Attributs, it's 4/3 * Since the attack, is made of 2 Attributs, both of the Ks are added together than devided by 2! So it's 4/3+2=10/3, than it is (10/3)/3=10/6, if the fireball deals 15 ATK, it's 10/6*15= 25 damage! And of course, we already talked about DEF. * And vice versa! The Omega Flower's attack is made of Neutral, Nature and Dark on a Vogim made of Neutral, Dark, Light, and Infinity. Neutral affects by (2+1+1+2)/4= 1.5, Nature affects by (2+1+0+0)/4= 0.75, Dark affects by (2+2+3+1)/4=2; the attack is made of 3 Attributs, so it's (1.5+0.75+2)/3= 17/12, this gets multiplied by 5 ATK to deal 85/12 damage! = S: = * S also known as Strength, is a number that refers to Strength or Blast or Explosive Buffs! * It is basically multiplied by ATK and K to determine the damage dealt! * More info in the Buffs and Debuffs List! = DAM: = * DAM also known as Damage, is a number that refers to the damage dealt on an enemy, it is calculated by DAM=ATK*K*S-DEF * The Higher the DAM is, the faster you take down an enemy,as its HP drops quicker! = SPD: = * SPD also known as Speed Level, is a number that basically refers to how Km can be run in an hour, or basically how much DIS is run a second. = DIS: = * A DIS also known as Distance, is a new unit created in the future, that refers to 10/36 m, therefor DIS/s=Km/H * 1000 Dis also means 10000/36 m roughly 277.778 m, which is somewhat a quater of a Km. * A Sub-Biome is roughtly 6 million DIS², that's roughly 1666666.667 m², also known as a 1.67 Km², this would mean that an entire Biome is 10 Km! * DIS comes useful when it comes to running, or when to verify you're too far that you can't get hit from an Area Attack. = ENG: = * ENG also known as Energy, determines how much Energy a creature has before actually sleeping, every one has ENG, though some have Infinite ENG as they have Solar Panels like some Robot Bees, though some have limited, so if they don't kill you quickly, they best run away. * ENG for some is infinite, but like Vogims, an ability could bring it to 0, like LEBA! = Mass: = * Mass also known as, wait, there is nothing I should explain with Mass! * Though it determines wether a certain boss can take knockback or not. Or be attracted/reflected. = SAT: = * SAT also known as Saturation, is just like HP, a set of numbers that determines wether a creature is satisfied enough to do a certain something. * For Chickensauruses, if the SAT is full, anything the Chickensaurus will eat, will finally give it HP! And if HP is also full, it means the Chickensaurus can sleep in piece, and will not attempt to harass, I mean, attack anything else. = Weapon Slots: = Normal Slot * A Normal Slot is a spot occupied by your hand. * Basically saying you can equip a weapon in this hand. (or tail) (or leg) (like it depends on the creature) * Therefor the creature carries it. * Some weapon may take more than one Spot. Mind Spot: * A Mind Spot is a spot in which you equip a weapon you carry it with your mind. For exemple the ThunderSnow Mega Sword, some weapons take on the Mind Spot after you equip something else, like the Demonic Flower Arm. If there is something missing, tell us please!